


The Truth

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I was practically tired writing this one, M/M, Romance, but it was all worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Before the battle that decides his fate, Galle tells Narcian his true feelings that he had been hiding from him for so long.





	

It was only a day before the battle that would decide his fate. Narcian stood there, staring at the throne with his legs shaking on the spot. He still found it hard to believe that a small army lead by a boy and girl would come so far. He clenched his teeth by the very thought of it.

"Ahahaha, that Roy and Lilina may have defeated my useless subordinates, but they haven't the slightest clue of who they're dealing with..." he told himself. He suddenly hears a knock on the doors behind him. "Come in." he answered. In peeked Galle, the person that he loathed the most in the world. "Er, Narcian? I need to speak to you about something." Galle sheepishly asked him.

Narcian rolled his eyes but quickly smirked. "Well, normally I don't ever want to hear your opinion. But today, I'm in a rather good mood. So, I'll hear you out. Because it'll be the last I ever hear from you." Galle tried to hold back his sadden feelings from Narcian. "Look, I'm just telling you, you don't have to push yourself like this. It would mea-" he was interrupted by a yawn from Narcian.

"Hm? Oh, pardon my rudeness. It's that hearing you speak was beginning to get _very boring._ " he told him in a sarcastic voice. He started to laugh at Galle, but Galle had enough of this. Galle grabbed Narcian's neck and pushed him against a wall. Narcian tried to free himself but his grip was too strong. "You infidel--! Release me this instant!!" he demanded him.

"Not until you let me finish!" Galle yelled at him. Narcian didn't respond. Galle let off a sigh and began to speak once more. "I swear, you weren't like this before. You were self obsessed, sure. But you were never this uncaring for other's feelings. I mean, you were caring, for me anyways." Narcian looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that." he told him while looking away. Galle whispers to Narcian's ear. "You don't remember? When we were young, you used to be more comfortable with me. We'd stay close together. You would fear of others judging us, but I told you that everything would be-" " **SHUT UP!!** " Narcian screamed. He pushed Galle away from him. "You think you can just seduce me like that? It'll take more than that for you to... **NO!** Wait, that's not what I--"

Galle looked worriedly at him. "I... I want to protect you, Narcian. I never want you to feel alone. Seeing you upset, is the worst thing I could imagine! So please, if you need someone to pay attention to you, stay at your side or you just need a shoulder to cry on... I'm always here for you."

Narcian wraps his arms around himself, "If, if you truly mean what you say... Then why can't I remember anything? Those wonderful times we spent together, why don't I remember any of it? Why is it that now I... feel so cold? I can't bear it, I can't!" He began to sob. Galle wiped away the tears flowing through his eyes. "It's alright. I'm here for you now and always. Please remember that." he reassured him. Narcian's eyes widened a bit, before more tears started pouring from his eyes. He throws his arms around Galle, burying his head on his chest.

"I don't even deserve your kindness at this point, Galle. Not after I've treated you so poorly. Why do you forgive me so easily?" he asked him. Galle holds him closer. "Why wouldn't I? _Sure_ you've done some... horrible things, but I honestly can't get mad at you. I feel like you aren't complete without someone else. But that could just be my own selfish thinking." he told him with a smile. Narcian gave off a confused expression, "So, you mean you want to be the one for me? The one that would make me feel... complete?". Galle nodded.

"Well, it will... certainly take some time for me to understand such a thing. But I know that you'll always be here for me, Galle. Thank you..." he cheerfully smiled. He pulls Galle closer and kisses him passionately.

Galle closes eyes in enjoyment, wishing he could savour every last moment, knowing that it would be the last time he would experience something like this again...


End file.
